


love team

by pookpik



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, crush ni gulf si mew, dumb gulf, paasa si mew!!!, slight angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookpik/pseuds/pookpik
Summary: kung saan ang tanging hiling lang naman ni  gulf ay sana kasing kulay ng drama ang tunay na buhay niya.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	love team

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed sorry agad >< medyo true to life ata to cheka???? inspired by itchyworm's love team!

isang praktisadong ngiti ang nakapinta sa mukha ni gulf sa bawat click ng camera mula sa mga reporter na nakaabang sa kanila sa parking lot ng venue kung saan ginanap ang joint concert nila ni mew kasama ang isang sikat na singer.

mahigpit ang hawak ni mew sa bewang ni gulf na animo’y sinusubukang protektahan mula sa mga maiinit na mata ng media. it was indeed a genuine move from his co-actor. alam ni mew na sa halos dalawang taon nilang magkatrabaho ni gulf ay hindi pa rin ito sanay sa mga taong walang ginawa kundi ang pasukin ang pribado nilang buhay.

mew guided gulf papunta sa kotse ng manager nito. binaba ni best ang bintana ng kotse para pasalamatan si mew sa paghatid kay gulf. 

“wala yun. trahabo lang.”

_ trabaho lang. _

isang pilit na ngiti ang binigay ni gulf kay mew bago magpasalamat. pumasok agad siya sa kotse ng manager niya dahil hindi niya alam kung kakayanin niya pang magtagal sa tabi ng  _ katrabaho _ niya.

gulf tried to blink his tears away pero hindi ito nakatakas sa paningin ng manager niya.

“kaya mo pa ba?” mahina ang boses ng manager niya at tanging tugtog lang mula sa radyo ang naririnig sa buong kotse.

“oo naman trabaho lang naman. tulog muna ko napagod ako sa show eh” hindi na hinayaan pa ni gulf na magtanong pa ulit ang manager niya. sumandal na ito at pinikit ang mga mata na kanina pa nagbabadyang umiyak.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it’s currently 2am at nakailang ikot na si gulf sa kama niya pero hindi pa rin siya dinadalaw ng antok. maaga pa ang schedule niya bukas at alam niyang papagalitan na naman siya ng manager niya for staying up late.

he reached for his phone na nasa nightstand at binuksan ang twitter to scroll through the hashtag na ginamit sa event kanina. titingnan na lang niya ang reaction ng fans sa event kanina hanggang sa antukin siya.

_ sana all jowa si mew suppasit _

gulf read a tweet at hindi niya maiwasang sagutin ang tweet sa utak niya.  _ sana all talaga. _

patuloy lang ang pagscroll niya sa tag nang bigla siyang mapadaan sa isang video kung saan mew kissed his shoulder. it was during the time na busy magsalita ang host most probably thanking the sponsors and the whole staff.

masyado na kasing nabingi si gulf sa lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya matapos niyang maramdaman ang halik ni mew sa kanya para marinig pa ang boses ng host.

ibinaba na niya ang phone niya dahil mukhang mas lalong hindi ata siya makakatulog kung magtutuloy pa siyang tumingin sa tweets. 

gulf sighed. currently ay nakatitig siya sa kisame at iniisip kung bakit sa dami ng taong pwede niyang magustuhan si mew pa talaga ang napili niya.

it’s not that kaya niyang diktahan ang puso niya. hindi niya nga alam kung paano at kailan niya naramdaman ‘to. hindi niya namalayan na isang araw nalulunod na pala siya sa mga ngiti ng dapat co-actor niya lang.

masisisi niyo ba siya when mew always find the perfect time para iparamdam sa kanya na he’s more than a co-actor  _ katrabaho.  _ o baka masyado lang malisosyo si gulf. baka act of kindness lang ang lahat at natural na ganun lang talaga si mew.

mew is a great actor to the point na pati si gulf ay nadala sa acting skills niya. pakiramdam niya special siya kapag kasama niya si mew. para bang walang pwedeng makapanakit sa kanya as long as nasa tabi niya ito.

naging safe haven ni gulf ang dapat na katrabaho niya lang. and that may be the biggest mistake na nagawa niya sa buong buhay niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


as expected, it was another grumpy morning for gulf. nasa set na siya ngayon at nakabalot sa blue blanket niya habang busy ang makeup artist sa pag-asikaso sa kanya. he’s slowly getting lulled to sleep nang biglang may isang pamilyar na kamay ang dumampi sa pisngi niya.

“sabi ko wag na magpuyat diba” gulf looked up only to see his favorite pair of eyes na ngayon ay nakasimangot sa kanya.

hindi sumagot si gulf at mas piniling pumikit na lang muli.  _ masyado pang maaga para guluhin ni mew ang sistema niya. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


they’re currently filming gulf’s scene kung saan kailangan niya umiyak sa shower. it’s already their 6th take and it’s almost lunch time at medyo gutom na siya pero mas nangingibaw ang pagkaantok ni niya dahil sa ilang oras na siyang umiiyak at mabigat na ang bawat kurap ng mga mata niya. 

“cut!” 

agad na lumabas si gulf at inabutan siya ng bathrobe ng isang staff. nagpasalamat ito bago ito pumasok sa dressing room para makapagpalit at makaidlip saglit bago ang next scene. pinaalam niya sa manager niya na iidlip lang siya most probably sa isa sa mga kwarto sa set.

nagtuloy-tuloy ng lakad si gulf paakyat sa mga bakanteng kwarto nang makasalubong niya si mew sa hallway.

“kain na tayo” alok sa kanya ni mew.

“mamaya na lang” gulf said at akmang lalagpasan na si mew nang bigla siyang hawakan sa braso nito.

“hindi ka nagbreakfast. you can’t skip lunch. we’ll have heavy scenes later” may bakas ng pag-aalala sa boses ni mew na ikinagulat ni gulf.

“nagbreakfast ako. busog pa ko. mas mahirap magshoot ng heavy scene pag walang tulog” gulf tried to shrug mew off dahil inaantok na talaga siya at mauubos na ang oras para makaidlip siya.

“di mo ko maloloko gulf. c’mon how about this? you go upstairs tapos kukuhaan kitang food. we can eat sa room tapos you can have your power nap after? matagal pa naman ata bago matapos magshoot si mild” sa mga ganitong pagkakataon napapaisip si gulf. bakit kailangan mag-alala ni mew sa kanya? 

agad na nawala ang lihim na ngiti ni gulf nang may isang maliit na boses na bumulong sa kanya.

_ “ganyan siya sa lahat gulf. hindi ka special.” _

gulf nodded. mukhang talo na rin naman siya.  _ lagi naman siyang talo pagdating kay mew. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nagising si gulf sa isang malakas na tawa mula sa kabilang parte ng kwarto. unti-unti niyang binuksan ang mga mata niya at nakita niya si mew na may kausap sa phone.

_ “i’ll see you tomorrow ha. magsisimula na ‘kong kapain ang piano mamaya para hindi mo ko pagtawanan”  _

gulf can’t help but frown upon hearing mew’s voice. mukhang may idea na siya kung sino ang kausap ni mew at mukhang magkikita pa sila bukas. wala naman siyang karapatan magselos kasi sino ba naman siya?  _ katrabaho lang naman. _

nag-inat si gulf trying to brush off his grogginess. he let out a small whimper dahilan para lingunin siya ng kasama niya sa kwarto. nagpaalam na ito sa kausap bago pumunta sa side ni gulf.

“how’s your power nap? gising na ba ang  _ baby?”  _ pang-aasar ni mew sa kanya. simula noong nalaman ng buong set na antukin siya, hindi na siya tinigilan asarin na parang baby daw siya na kailangan ng mahabang tulog.

mabuti na lang at medyo balot pa ang gilid ng mukha niya kumot kaya hindi napansin ni mew ang pagdaloy ng dugo papunta sa tenga niya.

_ parang tanga pag ikaw pinatulan ko talaga. _

“may shoot sila ja bukas sa court gusto mo bumisita?” sinubukan ni gulf baguhin ang usapan by inviting mew sa shoot bukas. hindi naman sila kailangan sa set pero may mga fans na pupunta kaya naisipan niyang bumisita saglit.

“i can’t. magkikita kami ni uno bukas. pero try ko humabol” another tanga moment for gulf dahil umasa siyang papayag si mew na samahan siya bukas.  _ as if naman na uunahin siya over uno diba. _

“matagal na kayong magkakilala ni uno?” gulf asked with his most neutral voice. 

“oo halos limang taon na rin ata? you should meet him. magaling siya tumugtog ng piano. feeling ko magkakasundo kayo” nakangiti lang si mew the whole time. gulf then realized na  _ ah special nga.  _

_ ganun din ba ngiti niya pag kinukwento niya ko sa iba? pero sino ba ko para ikwento niya sa iba? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it was during mew’s showcase kung saan napagtanto ni gulf na baka oras na para bumitaw at tapusin ang ilusyon niya.

kung tatanungin niyo siya kung anong nangyari, well, hindi siya ang special guest ni mew.

mabuti na lang at may photoshoot siya sa araw ng showcase ni mew to keep his mind away from having a petty party. 

nung sinabi niya sa isang interview na isa siyang  _ real comedian, _ hindi naman niya pinangarap na maging isang joke ang buhay niya. pero eto siya, kasalukuyang nasa labas ng gate nila at 10pm at hinihintay ang grab na dumating.

mew texted him if pwede silang magkita. hindi alam ni gulf bakit siya pumayag para bang pumikit lang siya at bigla na lang siyang nasa labas at hinihintay ang binook niyang sasakyan.

he’s also wearing a semi formal thinking na baka ipapakilala na ni mew si uno over a fancy dinner. halos umikot ang sikmura ni gulf dahil kahit na magaling siyang aktor, mukhang walang script at workshop ang makapaghahanda sa kanya sa scenario na ginawa niya sa utak niya.

dumating na si gulf sa isang restaurant at halatang si mew ang nagbook dahil nagsusumigaw ang buong lugar na mahal ultimo ang halaman na nasa may entrance.

lumapit siya sa reception area at binanggit ang pangalan ni mew at kaagad naman siyang pinapasok at tinuro sa isang table na nasa bandang dulo at mukhang walang masyadong tao. 

habang papalapit si gulf ay napansin niya si mew na nakatalikod sa kanya. mukhang busy ito sa phone niya at hindi napansin ang pagdating ni gulf.

_ bakit mag-isa lang siya? nasaan si uno? _

gulf approached mew at mabuti na lang at nakahawak siya sa upuan dahil naramdaman niya ang paglambot ng tuhod niya pagkaangat ng ulo ng taong nakaupo sa table.

“gulf! buti nakarating ka” hindi alam ni gulf kung imagination niya lang pero bakit parang ang ganda ng ngiti ni mew tonight?

“maaga natapos sched ko eh. saan si uno?” umakto pa siya na parang may hinahanap at tinatanaw sa paligid. hindi napansin ni gulf ang pagkunot ng noo ni mew.

“sino nagsabing kasama si uno?” kunot noong tanong ni mew sa kanya.

“huh? eh bakit tayo nandito? akala ko ipapakilala mo na boyfriend mo sakin” 

“boyfriend?” habang tumatagal ay mas lalong nalilito si mew at mas lalo namang naiinis si gulf.

“oo? kaya nga nandito tayo sa mamahaling restaurant diba? wala rin manager mo sa paligid? don’t worry alam ko naman” at this point, naiinis na talaga si gulf dahil tingin ba ni mew na tanga siya? na hindi niya alam?

“gulf i don’t have a boyfriend. i just want to spend time with you” mew tried not to laugh dahil tingin ba talaga ni gulf na may boyfriend siya? 

“mew joke time ka ba? hindi nakakatuwa” tumayo na si gulf at aakmang lalabas na ng restaurant nang bigla siyang pigilan ni mew.

“anong ginawa ko? hindi ba pwedeng magdinner lang tayo?” mew asked him. he’s very much confused right now dahil bakit bigla na lang ganito umasta si gulf?

“mew tama na.”  _ asang-asa na ko. _

“anong tama na? may mali ba kong nagawa?”

_ wala. ako lang ‘tong tanga. _

“wala. sorry uwi na ‘ko pagod na ‘ko.  _ pagod na ‘kong umasa sa’yo. _

“hatid na kita?” hindi na umangal pa si mew. he asked him with his gentle voice trying not to further push the younger.

“no need. magbobook na lang ako” gulf said. walang halong kahit anong emosyon.

“sabay na tayo lumabas” hinayaan na lang ni gulf na sumunod sa kanya si mew. hindi rin umalis si mew sa tabi niya while waiting for his driver na 5 minutes away na lang from his location.

“alam mo ipapakilala ko talaga sana sa’yo ang boyfriend ko tonight eh” mew said at kung tama ang rinig ni gulf, bakit parang malungkot ang boses nito?

“akala ko ba wala kang boyfriend?” nakatingin na ngayon si gulf kay mew. 

bago pa makasagot si gulf ay isang busina mula sa kotse ang narinig nila. gulf checked his phone at napagtanto na iyon na ang binook niyang sasakyan.

“una na ko. ingat ka pauwi.” gulf said bago sumakay sa kotse

pero bago pa niya tuluyang maisara ang pinto, nakita niyang pinigilan ni mew ang pagsara nito. he looked at him with much confusion.

“hindi ko napakilala sa’yo kasi hindi kami nakapagdinner and now pauwi na siya. parang ang pangit naman kung tatanungin ko siya if i could court him sa gitna ng parking diba? have a good night gulf” ang huling sinabi ni mew bago niya isara ang pintuan ng kotse.

hindi makapaniwala si gulf sa narinig niya. gusto siyang ligawan ni mew? hindi niya jowa si uno? naputol ang pakikipag-away ni gulf sa sarili niya nang biglang nagsalita ang grab driver niya.

“sir ang pogi ng manliligaw mo ha” pang-aasar sa kanya ng driver.

bago pa man makasagot si gulf ay binuksan na ng driver ang radyo.

_ ang tanging pag-asa ko _

_ ay nasa tambalang ito. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading kith kith <33


End file.
